Sur le Navire, il y a de l'amour dans l'air
by Captainfanny3
Summary: Deux OS sur le navire de notre cher Capitaine. Du CaptainSwan à 100% avec un peu de SwanFire. Vous aurez droit aux vision des Charmings et de Neal sur leur rapprochement. Des frissons, des beaux yeux bleu et l'océan c'est tout ce qu'il faut! Deux scène qui manque un peu à la série. ;) Donc n'hésitez pas, c'est gratuit!
1. Je pense que son regard la déstabilise

_Hey! Je trouvais qu'il manquait certaine scène sur le bateau de Crochet quand ils se sont rendu aux Pays Imaginaires donc je les aies rajouté moi même. Il n'y a pour l'instant que deux OS écrit en liens avec ce titre et je ne pense pas en faire d'autre mais on sait jamais. C'est ma première fiction donc c'est important de me donner votre avis à la fin, comme ça si c'est nul je change tout! ;-). Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe mais c'est un de mes points faibles .. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Bonne lecture on se retrouve a la fin. 3_

* * *

"Je pense que son regard la déstabilise "

Il faisait noir et le bateau venait d'arriver aux pays imaginaire, Emma était appuyée sur le bastingage. Elle regardait l'océan une expression inquiète sur le visage. Blanche et Charmant la rejoignit inquiet pour elle.

-Tu sais.. ce qui est arrivé à Henri et Neal, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-Je ne m'en veux pas. J'en veux à vous, "les héros gagne toujours" c'est faux! Je n'ai pas grandi dans un monde de conte de fée, mon expérience de la vie est différentes.

-Mais Emma on veut juste te faire part de se que la vie nous a apprit.

-Je sais que vous voulez vous comporter en parents mais on a le même âge, la vie m'a apprise autant de chose que à vous. Et je veux juste récupérer mon enfant. (Emma était énervée et avait les larmes aux yeux)

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va tout faire pour récupérer Henri et on formera à nouveau une famille.

-Comment vous pouvez être toujours exaspérant d'optimisme, c'est vrai quoi! Depuis que vous vous souvenez être le prince Charmant et Blanche Neige votre vie craint un max.

-Non on ta retrouvé

-Mais on nous à enlevé Henri, Neal et plein d'autre personnes!

-Ecoute moi je pense que le moment ou je penserai que tout est perdu sera vraiment le moment ou tout le sera. On va retrouver Henri!

\- Rhaaaa!

Emma poussa un cris de rage et se dirigea vers le haut du bateau là ou Crochet dirigeait le navire. Elle se positionna sur le rebord et observa l'océan, reprenant la même position qu'avant l'arrivé de ses parents.

Crochet la laissa observer l'océan pendant une dizaine de minute en silence puis...

-Vos parents ne peuvent pas comprendre, ils ont toujours été les gentils à qui la fin heureuse ne rate jamais.

-Et vous, vous comprenez peut être ? (Emma répondit d'un ton sec, encore énervée de la discussion avec ses parents)

-En quelque sorte... Nos vie se ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez ma jolie.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment..

-Vous avez été orphelin vous aussi n'est ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça oui.

-Raconter moi votre histoire?(dit elle en se retournant et se plaçant au côté de Crochet)

-Mais je vois qu'on est bien curieuse mademoiselle Swan, malheureusement je crains que le voyage ne soit trop court pour vous raconter toute ma vie.

\- Pas seulement curieuse, têtue aussi. Donc je voudrais entendre cette histoire un jour.

-Un jour peut être mais pas aujourd'hui( il lui fit un clin d'œil)

-Tant pis alors vous ne saurez pas non plus la mienne.

-Pas besoin lov je lis en vous. (il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres)

Emma excisa un petit rire

\- C'est étrange... J'ai longtemps rêvé de venir aux pays imaginaire étant enfant et me voila sauf que je ne suis plus enfant et que je viens récupérer le mien des griffes d'une personne que je considérais comme mon héro, Peter Pan...

-Pourquoi le pays imaginaire ?

\- Oh et bien c'est le paradis des orphelins, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler et puis j'aurais adoré me battre contre le capitaine Crochet. (dit elle en riant)

\- Alors je suis heureux d'avoir contribué à la réalisation d'un de vos rêve d'enfance. Mais sachez que je vous ai laissez gagner à coté de se lac

\- Mais bien sûre et pour qu'elle raison auriez vous fait ça ?

-Je trouvais que vous méritiez de gagnez pour augmenter votre confiance et n'oublions pas que j'avais le haricot comme sortie de secours.

Ils riaient tout les deux de bon cœur

\- Merci

\- de ?

\- vous m'avez fait oublier ma douleur pendant quelques temps.

\- oh avec grand plaisir love (dit il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres)

Ils continuaient de rire et de parler durant un moment et pendant ce temps David et Blanche discutais entre eux

\- David! Je suis inquiète... je ne sais pas comment rassurer ma propre fille.

\- Ca me fait la même chose mais ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste qu'on s'habitue. Un jour on sera la famille dont on rêvait j'en suis sûr.

\- Si tu le dit... Mais on ne pourra jamais faire comme si on ne l'avais pas abandonnée.

\- Je sais mais on construira quelque chose d'autre avec elle, peut être quelque chose de mie...!

Soudain un rire fort provenant de Emma et le capitaine fit sursauté le prince. Blanche et lui les fixaient et Blanche répliqua en riant légèrement:

Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ses deux là!

\- Oui enfin, il vaut mieux pas trop quand même.

\- Daviiid.. il ne font que rigoler ne va pas t'imaginer trop de choses.

\- Il rigole quand même BEAUCOUP ensemble. Tu pense qu'elle est intéressé ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle y a d'office pensé à un moment ou un autre.

\- Qu'es qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Hé bien tu sais il la drague depuis un moment, ils ont beaucoup de chose en commun et s'entende plutôt bien... Et puis pour une jeune femme comme elle, il est plutôt bel homme.

\- Bel homme ? Mais ce n'est qu'un stupide pirates avec trop de crayon noir.

\- Tu sais mon chéri les femmes ne rêve pas toute d'un prince charmant très lisse comme moi. Certaine préfère un pirate sexy (elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire)

\- Oui et bien je n'aime pas ça moi.

\- De plus (dit elle plus doucement) j'ai remarqué qu'elle était déstabilisée à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

-Pff tu dit n'importe quoi. Emma ne se laisse pas impressionner par n'importe qui!

-N'importe qui peut être pas mais Crochet si. On a tous un faiblesse et malgré tout ces murs qui la protège elle reste humaine et il lui arrive d'être déstabiliser.. Même par le regard d'un stupide pirate.

-Et bien compte sur moi pour arrêter ça !

-David tu va jouer aux père protecteur maintenant? (dit elle en se moquant légèrement)

-Mais je suis un père protecteur.

Le bateau ressue un grand coup qui le fit bouger et stoppa les discutions de chacun...

Des sirènes attaquait le bateau!

(La suite est la même que dans la série à part que Emma et Crochet sont un peu plus proche et rigole plus ensemble).


	2. Le fruit du démons

Part 2

Emma, ses parents, Neal, et tous les autres étaient sur le chemin du retour vers Storybrooke. Il avait vaincu Peter Pan (enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait) et tout c'était passé comme dans la série.

La nuit était tombée et la plus part étaient parti se coucher excepter Emma qui n'avais pas envie de se coucher et Crochet qui manœuvrait le navire.

Emma monta les marches afin de rejoindre le haut du bateau et s'appuya sur le bord observant l'océan qui était plutôt calme.

\- Cela va devenir une habitude love fait attention ça pourrais te manquer une fois à Storybrook, et tu sera obliger de me rendre visite pour faire une balade avec mon Jolly Roger

\- Dans tes rêves mon chou (répondit-elle en rigolant)

\- "Mon chou" je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur maintenant ou est passé le sale pirate

\- Non je suis juste de bonne humeur! Et puis je veux profiter du navire le plus possible avant de rentrer.

\- Si tu veux je peux te faire profiter de ma merveilleuse cabine ? (Il se retourna et lui fis un grand sourire espiègle)

\- Tu ne changera donc jamais ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? ( il arqua un sourcil) Emma ne su quoi répondre et se retourna pour contempler a nouveau l'océan. Elle semblais perturber et Killian ne manqua pas de le remarquer

\- Tu es heureuse d'avoir retrouver ton fils ?

\- Oui bien sûre mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Un vide que je n'arrive pas a comble...

\- Je vois.. et bien pour le combler je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

\- (Emma leva les yeux aux ciel) pff tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est ce pas!

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais j'allais te proposer d'essaye de manœuvrer le navire (il lui fit un clin d'œil)

Emma rigola et dit:

\- Je deviens plus perverse que toi on dirait

-Moi je pense que tu la toujours été mais que tu fais semblant pour ta petite famille parfaite

\- Si tu le dit, en attendant je peux toujours essayer de conduire ta grosse barque.

Killian rigola et fis semblant d'être vexé. Il se recula et laissa Emma prendre sa place, il se mis derrière elle et lui pris les mains afin de les mettrent correctement sur le gouvernail

\- Très bien maintenant tourne le gouvernail à bâbord.

Emma se trompa et le tourna à tribord.

\- Mais nooon! Crochet se rapprocha d'un coup en se collant à elle afin de tourner le volant dans le bon sens.

Emma frissonna et lâcha le volant de surprise. Ce qui ne manqua pas aux Capitaine.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? (il arqua un sourcil)

\- Non tu ma surpris c'est tout.

\- Maais oui alors pourquoi tu ne te repositionne pas?

Elle ne répondit rien et se replaça correctement et dirigea doucement mais elle était déstabilisé par Crochet qui se trouvais un peu trop près à son gout.

Soudain il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa bouche a côté de son oreille pour lui chuchote

\- Tu as encore fais un erreur lov mais je ne t'en veux pas c'est moi qui te perturbe trop.

\- N'importe quoi c'est juste que les bateaux ce n'est pas mon fort et arrête de chuchoter dans mon oreille comme ça (dit elle en se retournant et en le repoussant légèrement)

\- Si je ne te fais aucun effet je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange mon cœur (dit il en se rapprochant de nouveau)

Cette fois Emma frissonna à nouveau et pour éviter qu'il le remarque elle se retira définitivement

\- De toute façon je n'aime pas ça. Reprend la barre, je risque de nous faire chavirer.

\- Comme tu voudra lov

Il y eu un silence pendant 5 min avant que Killian ne reprenne la parole

\- Tu va retourner avec le père d'Henry maintenant qu'il est vivant? (il ne riait plus et était très sérieux)

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi et ce serai le choix le plus logique mais...

\- Mais ? (il se retourna et se plaça face a elle )

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Emma ne savais plus parler trop engouffré dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu.

\- Tu me pardonnera mais tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer que je ne te fais pas d'effet.

Emma détacha ses yeux pour se contrôler

\- Mais il ma brisé le cœur et puis je suis tombé amoureuse de lui quand j'étais jeune et perdue. Aujourd'hui j'ai ma famille, Henri, et un pirates diablement sexy qui ne me facilite pas la vie. ( elle rigola puis continua)

J'aime Neal et je l'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie mais ce n'est plus pareil que avant avec lui. Peut être devrais je écouter mes parents faire ce qu'on attend de moi et réessayer avec lui.

\- Diablement sexy ça me va très bien (dit il en souriant) mais sincèrement Emma depuis quand fais tu ce qu'on attend de toi ? C'est justement parce que tu es forte et que tu fais différemment des autres que tu la sauveuse qui a rompu la malédiction.

Emma souri sincèrement pendant que Killian se rapprochais plus d'elle

\- Maintenant tu as un choix a faire. Soit tu va chez ton prince charmant et tu vis un amour heureux et tendre avec le père de ton fils pour former la famille idéal. Soit...Tu prend un risque et tu choisis un pirates diablement sexy qui a changer de camps pour toi.

(Emma souri d'un air aguicheur )- Et quel genre d'amour ce serais avec toi hein ?

\- Surement passionnel, explosif, vigoureux, et surtout très chaud (il leva un sourcil et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle)

Leur lèvre se frôlèrent mais Emma se retira au dernier moment.

\- Mais je ne sait pas si je peux te faire confiance...

Killian a bout de patience retourna à la barre en disant d'un ton sec

\- C'est vrai mais de toute façon il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Emma retourna contempler l'océan quand soudain son père l'appela. Elle descendit les marches et le rejoignit

\- Qu'es qu'il y a ?

\- Tu va bien, je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec ce pirate.

\- Tu sais ce pirate ta quand même sauvé la vie et nous a aidé à sauver Henri

\- C'est vrai je ne l'oublie pas mais nous savons tout les deux que il n'a fais ça que pour se rapprocher de toi. Et je n'aimerais pas que dans un moment de faiblesse il se passe quelque chose entre vous et que du coup cela crée des problèmes entre Neal et toi.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez forte pour savoir ce que je fais. (répondit Emma qui commençait à être énervé)

\- Bien sûr que si! Mais ta mère ma dit que tu étais parfois déstabilisé en sa présence et je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à t'embarrasser devant tout le monde et tout..

Il n'est pas comme Neal ou comme nous ce n'est pas ton prince charmant. Neal est plus fais pour une jolie princesse comme toi.

\- Une princesse ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? d'accord c'est mon titre officiellement mais tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'être une princesse gentille et douce. Je ne suis pas comme maman et j'ai un passé douteux, je n'ais pas toujours été du bon côté. Tout comme Crochet j'ai vécu des choses difficiles mais j'ai changé pour mon fils.

\- Je sais Emma mais n'oublie pas que Neal est quand même un meilleur choix et puis tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûre! mais.. Rho, tu devrais aller te couche je te suis dans pas longtemps.

Charmant lui fit un bisous sur le front et parti en direction des cabines et Emma remonta aux niveau de Crochet pour "observer encore un peu l'océan".

\- Tu ne veux pas réessayer lov ? (dit il en lui indiquant la barre)

\- si pourquoi pas

Emma se positionna et Crochet se plaça derrière elle mais à une distance raisonnable.

\- Tu trouve que j'ai l'air d'une princesse ?

Le capitaine explosa de rire

-Ne le prend pas mal love mais si il n'y avait pas une telle ressemblance physique avec tes parents, j'aurais pensée qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la bonne fille. Physiquement oui tu ferais une magnifique princesse mais mentalement excuse moi mais tu as plutôt du sang de pirate.

Emma ria également

\- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal a comprendre mes parents quelque fois, nous sommes de deux monde différents. Et avant de les rencontrer je sais pas si tu sais mais j'étais un peu un pirate des temps moderne. Et ma coccinelle jaune était mon navire. (elle rigola)

\- Et qu'es qui ta fais changé ?

\- Henri ... je voulais être un exemple pour lui

\- Et tu as très bien réussi. C'est un enfant génial, intelligent, espiègle, et très optimiste comme ses grand parents.

Emma dirigeai le navire avec plus d'assurance et appréciais cela. Killian se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Emma n'avais jamais autant frissonné et pour le stopper elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fa...

Elle s'était stopper quand elle avait vu ses yeux bleu hypnotisant, elle pourrait passer sa vie à les contempler, puis elle dévia son regard vers ses lèvres et se rapellais des sensations merveilleuses de leur premier baiser. Elle se retourna encore afin de ne pas craqué.

Mais Crochet avait compris qu'elle était sur le point de céder et il n'était pas près à abandonner si près du but. Il se rapprocha à nouveau mais tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer puis lui chuchota a l'oreille:

\- Je tente une approche Emma.

Cette fois même si il ne l'avait pas touché elle frissonna quand même. Le fait qu'il ait utiliser son prénom était encore plus déstabilisant et le souffle chaud du pirates la faisait fondre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension électrique entre eux alors quand il déposa un chaste baisé dans son coup se fut sa fin.

\- Hé merde, Je ne suis pas une gentille prince.

Emma se retourna brusquement en se rua sur ses lèvres. Crochet d'abord surpris répondit bien vite à son baiser et tout deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, toute cette tension entre eux était dans ce baiser. Des milers de sensations prenait part de leur corps chacun vibraient de plaisir. Ce baiser était si chaud que si ils avait été dans une pièce seuls à ce moment là, ils se seraient arraché leurs vêtements tellement l'attente et l'envie avait été forte. Ils se séparèrent essoufflé tête contre tête.

\- Si tu me dit "la deuxième et la dernière fois" je te préviens je t'embrasse de force.

Emma ria et captura à nouveau les lèvres du beau pirates plus délicatement, qu'es qu'elle aimait le gout de ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester ici jusqu'a la fin de ma vie mais malheureusement c'est impossible.

Le sourire de Killian s'effaça.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a ? Je rigolais tu sais, on pourra toujours reprendre cette activité ailleurs.

\- Retourne toi lov.

Emma se retourna et vit Neal qui était énervé et en même temps triste. Celui ci se retourna et se dirigea vers la calle rapidement mais Emma lui courut après et le rattrapa.

Crochet regarda Emma s'éloigner vers son rival cette fois ci, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Ce baiser lui avait fais trop de bien pour y renoncer sans se battre.

\- NEAL attend !

\- Quoi? C'est bon j'ai très bien compris. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre 5 min avant de te jeter dans ses bras hein ?

(Emma répondit très énervé) - 5 min, Tu rigole j'espère ? Il me drague depuis des mois et c'est la première fois que je craque. Alors arrête ça tu veux ?

\- Première fois? C'est pas ce qu'on ma raconté. D'ailleurs vous deviez bien vous amusez tout les deux tout seul dans ses bois pendant que j'étais enfermé dans une cage par ta faute.

\- Par ma faute ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis revenu aux pays imaginaire hein ? C'était pour vous retrouvez toi et Henri.

\- Je t'ai rien demander moi. Tu es assé grand pour faire des choix tout seul.

\- Oui j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi vu comment tu ma vite remplacé.

\- Rho ça va je l'ai embrassé dans la jungle UNE fois. C'était pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé mon père et puis de toute façon je te croyais mort.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'autre façon de remercier quelqu'un que de fourrez sa langue dans sa bouche et puis même cette fois il n'y a aucune raison. Ou peut être tu va me dire qu'il a avait un bonbon coincé dans la gorge et que tu devais l'aider. Silt plais Emma me prend pas pour un idiot.

\- Ecoute.. je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé cette fois mais...

Il lui coupa la parole

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais Emma ?

\- Et c'est vrai je t'aimerais toute ma vie mais les choses ont changé, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille qui volais pour se nourrir. Je suis une femme maintenant avec un enfant et..

\- Et moi je t'ai dit que je me bâterais pour toi... Mais apparemment j'ai déjà perdu. Et Crochet lui a encore gagné et sûrement en trichant comme un sale pirate peut le faire.

\- Non tu n'as pas perdu, enfin je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux que mon fils soit heureux

\- Alors choisit moi! C'est ce que Henri veut... Emma comment tu peux faire confiance à ce pirate ? Il te drague ouvertement devant tout le monde et puis toute ses remarque dégelasses, franchement je ne comprend pas.

Emma rigola

\- Tu rigole maintenant mais quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulais, il retournera a sa vie de pirate et toi tu auras le cœur briser. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi Emma et je l'ai déjà vu briser des cœurs c'est un coureurs de jupon. Tu es juste un jeu pour lui.

\- Tu dit que je dois me méfie mais celui qui ma briser le cœur ici c'est pas lui mais toi. Alors franchement je ne fais confiance ni a lui ni a toi. Sauf que lui commence a me prouver des choses et tu le connais peut être mais seulement comme il était avant. Je pense qu'il veut changé et on a beaucoup de chose en commun. Avec toi c'est légé doux mais avec lui il y a une connexion électrique qu'on a perdu nous deux.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il est attirant. Mais c'est un piège Emma comme une tentation diabolique.

\- Oui diablement beau tout le monde me le dit ( crochet venais d'arriver ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux) Fais attention lov je suis un fruit défendu. (il lui fit un clin d'œil)

Tu te rend compte à quel point ce que tu dit est stupide Neal? Je sais qu'il ne me ment pas et tu devrais arrête de vouloir me protéger. Je sais le faire toute seule maintenant.

\- Oh ça oui elle sait (dit crochet en touchant son front avec la mini cicatrice de la boussole avec laquelle Emma l'avais assommé)

\- Emma ton super pouvoir n'est pas à toute épreuve je te signale comment peut tu êtres sure qu'il ne joue pas ?

\- Déjà la première fois qu'il ma menti je l'ai vu directement ensuite il c'est passé plusieurs chose dans la grotte de l'écho qui prouve ce qu'il ma dit.

\- Pourquoi qu'es qu'il ses passé ?

\- Désolé ça ne te regarde pas camarade ( il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé)

\- J'ai bien compris merci ( Neal parti dans la calle énervé )

Emma resta la silencieuse un moment avant de pousser un cris de rage et d'aller se poser sur le bord du bateau pour observé l'océan. Killian la rejoignit doucement et se plaça a côté d'elle

\- Alors comme ça il a quelque chose de plus électrisant avec moi hein ? (il avait un sourire farceur sur les lèvres)

Emma encore énervée ne répondit pas.

\- Il a raison tu sais.

Emma tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux

\- J'ai brisé énormément de cœur dans ma vie et jouer avec plus d'une femme. C'est normal de te méfier, ça prouve que tu n'es pas stupide.

Emma n'arrivais pas lâché son regard l'écoutant attentivement

\- Mais.. je n'ais pas menti dans la grotte de l'écho. Tu... je.. bref tu es la seule différente depuis Mila et.. (il détourna la tête puis se gratta l'oreille gênée )

Emma souria.

\- Je sais que tu dis la vérité, tu es un très mauvais menteur et puis tu n'es pas le seule a lire en moi. Moi aussi j'arrive a savoir ce que tu pense, enfin en partie.

Killian souri à son tour. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux et Emma toujours déstabiliser détourna le regard.

\- Mais ne t'imagine pas trop de chose d'accord. Ce baiser tout a l'heure ne signifie pas que nous somme ensemble. Je dois d'abord penser à Henri et puis j'aime toujours Neal donc ...

\- La bataille ne fais que commencer c'est ça ?

Ils rigolèrent et Crochet frôla la main d'Emma en appuyant sa main sur le bord. Emma frissonna ENCORE!

\- Mais comment tu fais ?

\- Qu'es ce que j'ai fais mon cœur ?

\- Tu ma à peine effleurée la main que tout mon corps a tremblé c'est impossible. (Il rigola et elle ajouta) Neal a surement raison tu dois être un démons ou le fruit défendu comme il dit ( Ils rigolèrent tout les deux)

\- He bien de toute façon tu as déjà croqué dedans donc c'est trop tard. Moi je te conseillerais d'en profiter comme ça tu n'ira pas en enfer pour rien (il la regarda dans les yeux avec désirs)

\- Dans tes rêves le pirate!

\- oh ne t'inquiète pas tu y es déjà.

-Mais après tout, tu as raison. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ce qu'on a commencé.

Emma rigola timidement puis s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la pris par la taille et l'approcha de lui lentement, ils étaient collé l'un a l'autre tout en s'embrassant amoureusement.

Emma ne c'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, elle aurait pus rester dans ses bras infiniment. Alors qu'il la rapprochais toujours de plus en plus, elle posa ses mains sur son torse musclé et elle senti une vague de chaleur commencer entre ses reins. Avant de dérapé elle se détacha avant de partir à reculons vers les cabines.

-Bonne nuit Killian

\- Bonne nuit Emma, Oh et si jamais le fruit devient pour toi irrésistible ma cabine est toujours ouverte.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel et se dirigea dans sa cabine. Il avait raison... le "fruit défendu" commençais sérieusement à devenir de plus en plus tentent elle allait bientôt craqué, c'étais évident.

Et même si elle avait dit le contraire, en vérité elle avait déjà fais son choix mais il ne restait plus qu'a en parlé à Henri et à ses parents c'était le plus difficile ça c'est sur!

 _Fin, j'espère que ça vous à plus. Oublier pas le Review svp c'est important pour moi! Dite vous que c'est une façon de me remercier si vous avez kiffé. Aller portez vous bien et à bientôt!_


End file.
